The Marauders' Musical
by siruisgrl76
Summary: .. Um. U could say fluff, popped in my head, i thiught it was funny, first 2 chapters, i made up the songs, srry, i no, but sick with me, they get better. OH! If i get 5 reviews(shooting for the stars, i no) then ill add in chapter 2 AND 3! lol BYE!
1. The beggining

A/N:PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE OTHER CHAPTER BETTER HERE! This is just an explanation page. Thanxz! R AND R!

BYE!

AN: I COMPLETELY RE-DID THE FIRST CHAPTER! It is pretty much my other story, The Christmas Present But I "renivated" it to fit my needs. Im'm not in a very happy mood due too:

A. can't find my writing book I keep the 3,4, and 5 chapters in:( Don't worry, I no them by heart.

B. I had a dentist appointment this morning, and I was typing another story I made on it for 2 HOURS! And.... it got DELETED! OH I WAS LIVID! And still am... but 'm a little better now....

On a happier note... THANXZ TO ALL MY LOVLY REVIEWERS!

" I can't believe we won't see each other for 3 whole MONTHS!" Cried a hysterical Samantha, Lily's best friend.

"I know! I'm going to miss you soooo much!" Said Lily, who was on the verge of tears. "Don't forget to write! And ppleeaaassee have me over as soon as you can! I can't take three months with Petunia calling me bad names and my mother screaming I was the mistake that should never have happened; when I walk into the room!"

"I know Lily! I'll get permission from my parents the minute we get home from our trip to Peru!"

"Don't worry Lils," Said a very arrogant James Potter, "You can always stay with me!"

"That's it Potter, your exactly who I'd want to spend my whole Summer Break with." Replied Lily, layering on the sarcasm.

"What ever Lis-"

"**Stop calling me that!"**

"Here's your present I got for you." Said James, who was unfazed by her out burst.

"Present?" Asked Lily. 'Why would you get me a present?"

James, who was busy looking into Lily's dazzling green eyes, looked at his feet as his face became a bright color of red, it rivaled Lily's hair.

"I got to go Lils. Bye!" James said, dashing off to greet his parents.

**0000000000000**

When Lily got back into her room she flopped on her bed and grabbed out James's present.

_'He wouldn't give me anything dangerous would he?'_  
She thought while eyeing the brightly colored wrapping paper. _'Bright colors usually mean danger....'_ But her curiosity got the better of her as she opened up the card taped to the front.

_**To the love of my life, we shall be together sooner or later.**_

**Love,**

**Yours forever,**

**James Potter**

_'Arrogant git'_ Lily thought as she opened up the present and revieled a black small box. 'What the....'before she could finish a letter fell out. Picking it up extremely carefully, she opened it.  
**  
Hey Lils! Hope you have a break. (And my offer still stands, you can come to my house whenever you want!) **

**Know You'll be missing me!  
  
Love,  
James**

**  
  
P.S. tap it with your wand, then say a number 1-25.**  
  
"ok...'She thought as she grabbed her school bag and rifled through it to find her wand.  
  
She jumped back after tapping it and saying 1. It began to play a sweet song that could be heard through out the house.

_**  
Here Without You  
  
A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty**_

_**face A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this**_

_**the same But all the miles had separate They disappeared now when I'm**_

_**dreaming of your face  
  
**_

_**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you**_

_**baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still**_

_**with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me  
  
**_

_**The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello I hear this life is**_

_**overrated but I hope it gets better as we go  
  
**_

_**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you**_

_**baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still**_

_**with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
**_

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my**_

_**love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done it get hard but it**_

_**won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you**_

_**baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still**_

_**with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you**_

_**baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still**_

**_with me in my dreams but tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
_**(Three Doors Down: Here Without You)

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

'_How does he know that's my favorite song?'_

"Lily?" Came a questioning voice from downstairs.

"What Petunia?" Why did her sister have to ruin everything? Lily had been in her own little state of bliss before Petunia had ruined it with her ugly man's voice.

"What was that?" Petunia called, probably from the kitchen, where she endlessly ate.

"Nothing!" Cried Lily.

Why did everyone have to know what she did, where she went, and what was going on? Oh, hold on. Your mom would actually have to care for you to ask those things.

"It didn't ......... emm.. Sound like. ......mofing!" Screamed Petunia, through mouthfuls of food.

"What ever!" Lily screamed back. "I'm going to bed! Although I doubt you care!"

"Thatss... wigt..... ou freak!"

Lily sighed and changed into her pajamas. (Bright green, like her eyes, with little hot pink strips down the sides.)

A gift from James actually; although, she'd never admit it. She only kept them because her last pair was fraying and she didn't have enough money to buy a new pair. (There may have been a few other reasons too...;)

She sighed again. _Something's never change._ She thought as she fell asleep.

----SHE IS A SLEEP! AND ALWAYS WILL BE! Please remember this---

Thanxz! See you in the net chapter.


	2. Sirius's debut

' !' Lily thought as she ran to say good byes and to grab her stuff.

"Have fun HUNNY!" Cried Mrs. Evans, trying not to cry, after all, her baby was leaving her for nine whole months!

"BYE MOM! I love you!" Lily screamed back as she desperately tred to get her trunk on the train before it left., when she saw James Potter walk over to her.

"Hey Evans! Miss me?" He asked, grinning like a maniac.

"Yep, I missed you just as much as I missed the Giant Squid." She replied, layering on the sarcasm.

"What? Things not working out between you?" James asked, completely unaware of the sarcasm as Lily rolled her eyes; trying yet aain to get her trunk on the train.

"Need some help with that?" James asked, finally noticing her trunk.

"No thank you, I can my own."

"Lily, why are you so stubborn?"

"I am NOT!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are t-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Shouldn't you be with your little fan club or planning some stupid prank?"

"No, not really. I'd rather be with you, besides will think up of a prank soon enugh, we always do." James said, throwing her on of his arrogant grins.

'Why does he have to be so arrogant? He's got the cutest smile, and those brown eyes are so-... WHAT AM I THINKING!?!?!? He's "a Potter'; an untouchable. Besides, he only wants me because he can't have me. No one's ever said "no" to him before.' Lily thought.

"So, who's your new target this year?" She asked in disgust, but she was't ready for what would happen next.

"Oh hello Lily!" Sirius said pleasantly, who obviously had been listening to the conversation.

"This years target is..."

Sirius walks into light on the platform, grabs microphone. Ladies start dancing behind him.

(Song to Starbuck's commercial "Roy")

"Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape.

He's the one we love to hate.

Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape.

He's gona get pranked by us

It's just a MUST!

Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape.

He's gona cry!

He's gona wish he would die!

Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape.

You better watch your back!

There's some morals that we lack!

Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape.

(Song ends, Sirius walks back onto train, followed by the back-up dancers.)

"w0w." Lily thought as she watched Sirius walk back onto the train. ' I never knew Sirius could dance!'

A/N: I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! Or, I hope it will, this and the next chapter have songs written by me, SORRY in advance! LOL! Then it will be songs that I found P BYE!


	3. Dumbledorrs debut

A/N: THE THIRD CHAPTER! I FOUND MY BOOK! I FOUND MY BOOK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....

"Zambinie, Jones"

"Hufflepuff" Cried the Sorting Hat as it finished sorting this year's crop into it's various houses.

"Ah! Another wonderful year ahead of us! The new Head boy, and girl, and the prefects, have all been chosen. And for this years rules..."

(Teachers stand-up, Dumbledorr moves to the front of the table, teachers right behind him. Teachers start snapping fingers. –Song to that other commercial, I think it was for Starbucks too.... It's about how Mary(or whoever) 'She doesn't want a second date. DADADADA Dum.' With the African Americans singing and dancing.. Really good commercial..)

**In advance, this took me seconds to make up, sorry!**

-----------------------------

**D- The Forbidden Forest is out of bounce.**

-Ba Da Da Dum- 

**D- If you wish to live.**

-Ba Da Da Dum- D-The Quiditch teams are in dire need of work 

(Dumbledorr starts moon walking through the House tables.)

_-Ba Da Da Dum-_

D- After bed time, the corridors you shall not lurk! 

_-Ba Da Da Dum-_

If your caught, you'll be in trouble 

_-Ba Da Da Dum-_

**By our NEW DOUBLE!**

_-Ba Da Da Dum-_

Lily and James are the new Heads 

_-Ba Da Da Dum-_

So mind them, and now, OFF to your beds! 

_-Ba Da Da Dum-_

And with that the teachers settled down to finish drinking and talking, while the students were lead away by the new prefects.

'What is wrong with all of these people?' Lily thought as she walked back into the common room. Still dazed at being crowned Head Girl. Although, it wasn't much of a surprise. She had been working for it the minute she learned that she could.

A/N: Hmp. Not bad.Only two pages. I am planning on only 3-4 more chapters, unless anybody wants to see it become a really story.... Till , well, when I finish typing the next chapter.


	4. James trying to wow lily

A/N: He! Fourth chapter! YEAH! Lol, anyway, this is a real song by, well I don't know, but after I'm nothing thing, I wrote that and he rest.

"Sirius! I told you, its over!" She said as the beautiful Asian/Russian mix flounced up the stairs.

'But JANE!" Sirius said, grabbing her arm.

"NO SIRIUS! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!"

But JANE! I can expla-"

But Jane didn't care. She had her heart broken one to many times by this womanizer.

"I'm a brick through your window

A stick in your machinery

A time bomb ready to blow

I'm friday thirteen on your diary

I won't play your game

Cos I think that it's lame

I'm absolutely nothing to you!

I'm nothing to you!

I'm nothing!

I'm sick of being your rebound girl.

You say so much crap, it makes me want to hurl.

You say you need me

You say you love me!

I don't care if you say you weren't sober.

Believe me when I say its more then overrrrrr!"

And with that she ran back into her room, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Nice going Sirius!" Screamed Lily, who happened to be Jane's best friend. "Why, how, could you hurt her like that? You know she is delicate! ARGGHHHHHH! You womanizer! You freak! You-"

"Miss EVANS!" Cried an outraged Mcgonigal, in her nightdress. "Do you want to finish that sentence? You are a Head! You need to set an example for the 1st years! Do you understand?"

"Yes professor." Said Lily, still mad at Sirius for hurting Jane the way he did.

"Now, what is all this racket?"

"Nothing Professor. Or, nothing new anyway."

"Well Lily, I'll leave you in charge of getting everybody to bed."

"It shall be done professor."

"Good." Mcgonigal said as she walked out of the common room.

The whole common room gave Sirius, who had his head in his hands and was sitting next to the fire, a very disgusted look.

"You heard her!" Said James, who too was disgusted with Sirius, "Everybody, to bed!"

'James." Said Sirius softly. "I really screwed up, didn't?"

"Yeah buddy, you did. You did."

"Dam! And I really liked her too James! Like, I really did."

"I know man I know." James said, while patting him on the back.

"James, if you ever get one like that, hold on to her. Because she is, and will be, the rest of your world."

"I will man, I will." He said, while turning his head to watch Lily walk up the stairs to her dormitory to comfort Jane.

'**Do you love me?' Came a mans voice, which Lily often heard. **

"_Do you love me?' came female voices._

'What in bloody hell?' lily thought as she got out of bed and went to her window. There, under her tower, was James singing his heart out while background girls were dancing and what looked like half the Gryffindor house was out there, singing in the background.

"**Do you love me?"**

"_Do you love me?"_

"**Do you love me?"**

"_Ahhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwah!"_

"**Do you love me?"**

"_Do you love me?"_

**Do you love me?"**

"_Do you love me? Awwwwwwwhhhhhhah!"_

As the song ended James threw, or levitated, whatever, a lily up to her as he got down on his knee.

"LILY! WILL YOU PLLLLEEEEASSSEEE be my girlfriend?!"

'Hmmm.....' Lily thought, as she surveyed the scene. 'He did do all this for me, but what about the last time he broke my heart?' (In the 1st year, James had asked her to the ball, so she went with him, the next day, he broke-up with her saying he wasn't ready for a real relationship. And from that moment on, she vowed never to talk to him again. Every time he asked her out, and it was getting into the hundreds, she would always say no.)

'Maybe he's ready for a real relationship. But I don't want to get my heart broken, again. ERGGGGGGH! Men. I swear.'

So, not deciding what to do, she turned from her window and went back to bed. Ready for another insomniac night. (Harry happened to get this trait from his mother. Haha, read The Founder's Heirs and you'll get it.) Leaving James to dwell on the fact that, he couldn't start singing, and get her to fall head-over-heels for him, after what he did to her.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHHA! Cliffy! Lol. I'll type the fifth one now. BYE!

A/N: BACK! Ok, I started writing this, but it wasn't very long, so I'm just going to add it in.

**NOTE**The next chapter will be the last chapter **IF** you guys want it to be. If you want it to be longer, then just say so. TILL THEN!

"Hey!" Lily said, as she kissed James on the cheek. She had done some serious thinking last night, and decided she would give him one more chance.

James face lite-up like a light bulb. And pulled her closer to him, to give her a hug.

"So you decided to forgive me?"

"Forgive, yes, trust, not in your dreams." Replied Lily, still a little abhensive about the whole thing.

"But-"

"You broke my heart James. I'm not just going to give it to you to break again!"

"Fine. Then at least let me walk you to the Great Hall. You can sit by me too! Here, let me take your books."

"I'm honored Potter." She said in a joking voice, as she gave him her load of books.

"Well, you should be."

Lily could not help but think he was serious.

"WHOOT WHOOOOOOEW!" Whistled Sirius as he saw James walk into the Great Hall, carrying Lily's books, with Lily right beside him. They both looked ecstatic.

"So, she finally let you walk her down to the breakfast?" Sirius asked, jokingly.

"I did him better." Replied Lily, as she hoped down next to him. "I'm letting him date me."

"LILY AND JAMES! SITTIN IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I.N-"

But before Sirius could finish his ridiculous song, Lily sealed his mouth shut with a well-placed jinx.


End file.
